


Buying a House and Other Business

by LadyHallen



Series: One-Shots of Various Fandoms [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna decides to build a house and somehow, in the process, acquires a housemate...who brings along his friends. Tsuna is not sure whether or not Stockholm Syndrome is involved in the friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying a House and Other Business

For as long as Tsuna can remember, he’s always wanted a house for himself.

It wasn’t a need borne out of a desire for freedom, his mother gave him enough of that. No, he wanted a house for himself so he could schedule when to _clean_.

It wasn’t that his mother was a nagging little hussy either, because she wasn’t. Air-headed Sawada Nana only mentioned the state of his room once she tripped over something when she came to wake him up in the morning, so keeping a clean area between his bed and the door was a sure-fire way to get out of the nagging.

Tsuna wanted to try and be _responsible_.

The idea of ‘It wasn’t his house’ and ‘It wasn’t his job to clean it’ stuck in his subconscious and he only realized why his room was a mess even if he was a bit of an OCD in other things when he took up psychology.

And when he analyzed that want further, he realized he didn’t want to be like his lazy, no good father that only showed up once in three decades or something.

Bugger it, his old man still influenced his choices even if he was already out of Uni.

Still, he took a road trip after graduation, kissing his mother goodbye and went about the business of acquiring a house.

(x)

He had money saved up. A rigid part of his usually distracted mind had thought about independence already when he was seven. Years of saving it up had amounted to a decent sum, but it still wasn’t enough.

Prices on Real Estate had gone up and his savings, while it would have been enough several years ago, wasn’t enough _now_.

After his initial dismay, Tsuna realized that all he really needed was _land_ , which he had plenty, seeing as his grandfather left him a plot of land somewhere south. He could build the house himself.

It wasn’t that hard to do it yourself, was it?

(x)

It was hard. It was ridiculously hard.

The salesman in the hardware who had a very wicked smile, looked at him funny and then requested - no, demanded from his boss a week-long leave so as to make sure their pretty customer didn’t break his neck.

Tsuna spluttered and turned red, trying to interject a word or two between the shouting match that the two men had. After two seconds of quite ‘Uhm’s’, he rolled his eyes and walked out.

Nope, not his problem.

Wait, did he need nails for the roof?

He paused and the salesman caught up with him, holding his elbow firmly and steering him to the right section after peering at his list.

Tsuna _did not blush_. He did _not!_

(x)

The house building took more than a week, even with all the modern tools that Tsuna bought.

The salesman - call me Reborn! - ended up staying in his unfurnished house. It was crude and unpolished since Tsuna never got around to buying paint or varnish. However, there were four walls and a roof that didn’t drip. They slept together in a pile of blankets and pillows, sharing body heat.

Tsuna tried kicking Reborn out, but he was like a barnacle. And he eventually got used to the man since he was a courteous and helpful housemate. Reborn installed the bathroom pipes, painted the walls and often contributed to dinner.

When Tsuna finally got used to the charming ass, the aforementioned ass had to call his friends for a house party. All seven of the most diverse friends that Tsuna had ever seen in his life. If he had the time, he would have liked to have a one-on-one session with each of them to ask how they became friends.

Tsuna suspected Stockholm Syndrome, because Reborn was a possessive bastard. (Hey, who knew that somebody could get that territorial over a _hat?_ )

There was a Stuntman, a Stage Magician, a budding Scientist, a Military Trainer and her Student, a Martial Arts Teacher and a stay-at-home Mother who was very round and pregnant. How much more diverse could you get?

Tsuna’s suspicions were never mentioned though, but he did keep an eye on the pet animals that they brought in with them. He kept an eye on the alligator when he really should have been watching the monkey.

Who stole a bottle of vodka and made everybody chase after it in a drunken haze (because at this point, everybody had drunk through eight bottles. His liver winced in sympathy.).

And that’s when they accidentally blew off the roof, because who knew that home-brewed vodka could do that?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also available at [tumblr](http://ladyhallen.tumblr.com) for any worldbuilding questions and prompts.


End file.
